


Натюрморт из дерева и пергамента

by foina_cale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>двадцать два года назад Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой отказались от той жизни, что могла бы у них быть. Но они не забыли. И недостаточно рьяно охраняли свои секреты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Натюрморт из дерева и пергамента

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Life in Wood and Parchment](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6018) by scrtkpr. 



3 июля 2022

Родители разводятся. Я мог бы и раньше понять, что это произойдёт.

Лили осталась с мамой, а я буду жить с отцом. Он купил новый дом, недалеко от Ньюбери. По крайней мере, письма будут лететь не так долго, раз теперь мы с тобой живём ближе. Джеймс не хочет жить ни с кем из них, собирается снимать квартиру с Тедди.

Папа что-то потерял, весь дом перерыл, а что ищет – не говорит.

Ал

 

3 июля 2022

Сочувствую.

С чего ты взял, что должен был что-то заметить? Ведь не было никаких признаков.

Почему он не воспользовался заклинанием Призыва?

Скорпиус

\+ + +

6 июня 1998

Поттер!

Вообрази, как я удивился, когда сегодня получил совиной почтой свою палочку.

Ты немного опоздал с подарком на день рождения.

Должен заметить, что считается дурным тоном дарить людям их собственные вещи. Хотя поздравление «Мне она больше не нужна» вышло трогательным.

Итак, спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. Спасибо, что наконец-то вернул мою палочку. И огромное спасибо за показания, которые ты дал на прошлой неделе.

Не могу выбрать, что мне понравилось больше: что ты в деталях описывал, как я рыдал и изливал душу прыщавому привидению в туалете, или как ты раза три повторил, что у меня дрожала рука, когд я направил палочку на Дамблдора. Нет, всё же самое любимое – твоё публичное заявление, что ты никогда в жизни не видел такого бесполезного Пожирателя.

Ты правда хочешь мне помочь, Поттер? Тогда, будь добр, никогда мне больше не помогай.

Драко Малфой

\+ + +

3 июля 2022

Я не знаю. Но в последнее время многое переменилось. Примерно с тех пор, как Лили пошла в Хогвартс. То Рождество я надолго запомнил – они ссорились всю дорогу.

Не пойму, почему же теперь-то они совсем не ругаются? За всю жизнь они никогда не были так дружны. И раз они так хорошо ладят, то зачем разводиться?

Я спросил папу про Призыв, и он ответил, что на ту вещь наложены чары против таких заклинаний. А потом сказал, что это неважно. А потом потратил ещё полтора часа на поиски. Знаешь, что он искал, оказывается? Маленькую деревянную коробку, в которой хранит свои старые школьные записи. Мама всегда ругала его излишнюю сентиментальность, говорила, что это странно, ведь он никогда не беспокоился о своих эссе и оценках. Наверное, забыла, что он потребовал назвать меня в честь директора и преподавателя зелий. У папы явно нездоровая привязанность к школьным дням.

Короче, он считал, что упаковал коробку с другими школьными вещами, а она оказалась среди постельного белья. И этот человек возглавляет Аврорский Департамент!

Хорошо, что он выкроил время, чтобы провести этот месяц со мной и август с Лили. Отпуск ему явно не навредит.

Ал

\+ + +

6 июня 1999

Поттер,

Ты не писал мне целый год, и в ознаменование этого события я решил написать тебе сам.

Естественно, ты поймал меня на слове. От тебя никакой помощи. Как тебе должно быть известно, наше поместье обыскивали трижды, ни больше ни меньше, часть имущества необоснованно конфисковали, тогда как одно твоё слово, несомненно, положило бы этому конец. Хотя, может, ты и не знал. Ведь, если верить первой странице Пророка, ты был чрезвычайно занят.

И каково это – быть самым молодым аврором столетия? Наверное, так же здорово, как и самым молодым ловцом. Правила не для тебя, да? Гарри Поттеру нет нужды учиться – зачем, ведь вместо этого он поможет нам реорганизовать департамент? И вот, пожалуйста, ты на короткой ноге с Министром, а моя семья за целый год не добилась от него ответа ни на одно письмо.

Должно быть, ты наслаждаешься своим положением. Я бы так и делал.

Ладно, может, тебе интересно будет узнать, что я всё-таки вернул наше украденное имущество. Или какую-то часть. (Из твоих сослуживцев по крайней мере один гораздо более падок на взятки, чем следует. Хотя имя я называть не стану. Это было бы нечестно. Кроме того, ты же так хорошо разбираешься в людях. Наверняка ты его уже вычислил.)

Странно было дарить своей матери на день рождения её собственные вещи. Мне пришло в голову, что это похоже на мой прошлый день рождения. Признаюсь, я был разочарован, ничего не получив от тебя в этом году, но, полагаю, ты прекратил дарить ненужные вещи ненужным людям.

Драко Малфой

\+ + +

11 июля 2022

Дорогой Ал,

Извини за задержку.

На прошлой неделе отец взял меня в Рим, и мы вот только вернулись.

Ужасно устал обсуждать, какие предметы мне лучше выбрать для ПАУК. И отец без конца твердит, что решения, которые принимаешь в юности, оказывают влияние на всю дальнейшую жизнь. Будто я не слышал этого уже пятьсот раз.

Он всегда повторяет, что поддержит мой выбор профессии, но, думаю, в тайне мечтает, чтобы однажды я стал значительной фигурой в Министерстве, например, членом Визенгамота, или даже Министром Магии.

Не твой ли дедушка работал в отделе по неправомерному использованию маггловских предметов? Может, он там замолвит за меня словечко? (Я, конечно, шучу, но было бы забавно, да?)

Если честно, я думаю, что после школы нам надо попутешествовать по каким-нибудь захватывающим маршрутам. Отец никогда не берёт меня туда, где, как ему кажется, будет слишком опасно. Мы посмотрели бы на драконов, про которых рассказывал твой дядя в тот раз, когда мне разрешили пойти к тебе на день рождения. Помнишь, твой отец тогда не смог придумать, почему идея пригласить меня ужасна, а мой – почему ходить не стоит? (А на этот раз у твоего отца какая отговорка? Он ещё не понял, что в следующем году тебе будет семнадцать и ты сможешь делать, что захочешь?)

Объясни нормально, Ал, почему тебе так важно, чтобы родители жили в одном доме? Если теперь их отношения стали лучше, то будет меньше ссор, когда вы соберётесь вместе, к примеру, на каникулах. Я знаю, многие воспринимают развод как конец света, и может, у меня самого просто было больше времени привыкнуть, но мне нравится проводить июль с отцом, а август – с матерью. Ведь большую часть года мы в Хогвартсе, так есть ли разница, где живут наши родители?

Скорпиус

P.S. Почему твой отец наложил защитные заклинания на старые школьные записи?

 

13 июля 2022

Ты был в Риме и сподобился написать только о ПАУК?

А насчёт поездки к драконам – шикарная идея.

Папа считает, что хорошо было бы отпраздновать мой день рождения всей семьёй. После развода мы семьёй уже не будем, так что собраться всем вместе было бы здорово. Наверно, они с мамой задумали всё до нашего возвращения, но сказали только через неделю после него. Не знаю, ради себя они устраивают праздник или ради меня, Джеймса и Лили. А может, им просто хочется провести хоть немного времени с Джеймсом.

На прошлой неделе мы с папой были на квиддичном матче. Папа хотел, чтобы Джеймс тоже пошёл, но тот не появился.

Ты ведь знаешь, что после развода люди не проводят каникулы вместе, как семья, да? Ты говорил, что у твоих родителей всегда были разные спальни. Думаю, когда ты отправился в Хогвартс, они лишь завершили то, что начали. Просто у моих всё… всё по-другому.

Хотя ты прав, мы большую часть года в Хогвартсе. И кто знает? Раз мои родители ладят так хорошо, может, мы будем по-прежнему проводить каникулы вместе. (Если только Джеймс когда-нибудь простит их и вернётся.) Я так скучаю по нашим семейным завтракам. Нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть.

И папа расстроен из-за развода гораздо сильнее, чем пытается показать. Прошлой ночью, когда он думал, что я ушёл спать, я видел, как он опять перебирает старые школьные бумаги. И у него были покрасневшие глаза, как будто он плакал. Никогда раньше я не видел, чтобы папа плакал.

Мама говорит, что они друг друга больше не любят, вернее, любят, но по-другому. Только у папы, видимо, всё иначе. Не понимаю, как она могла так с ним поступить.

Она пишет мне чуть ли не каждый день. Планирует, что мы будем делать в августе, когда я к ней приеду, а мне не хочется её видеть. Может, я смогу уговорить папу вместо этого отвезти нас с Лили в Рим.

Ал

\+ + +

27 июня 1999

Поттер,

Любопытная статья в «Пророке» сегодня. «Лучшие стажёры аврората награждены досрочным повышением».

Это ведь не имело отношения к нескольким преждевременно вышедшим в отставку аврорам, о которых я прочёл на четырнадцатой странице? Потому что их имена выглядели знакомыми…

Честное слово, поразительно. После всех министерских чисток у вас, видимо, и преступников там не осталось, раз небольшое злоупотребление, присвоение казённых средств и любовь к взяткам заслуживают твоего внимания.

Возможно, я смогу обеспечить тебя именем ещё одного человека, которому пошёл бы на пользу досрочный уход на пенсию. Если Министр найдёт возможность вернуть моей матери чайный сервиз.

Драко Малфой

\+ + +

14 июля 2022

Ал,

Думаю, насчёт семейных завтраков я тебя понимаю. И я говорил, что у меня было гораздо больше времени привыкнуть. Всякий раз, когда скучаю по подобным вещам, я вспоминаю слова отца, когда он сообщил, что они разводятся.

Он сказал, что семья – самое важное в жизни, но есть много способов быть семьёй, и не обязательно жить в одном доме, чтобы любить друг друга – так же, как мы все друг друга любим, когда я в Хогвартсе.

Он сказал, что мы всегда будем семьёй, потому что их с мамой связываю я.

Может, со мной что-то не так, но я не слишком переживал из-за их развода.

Трудно сказать, что с твоим отцом (хотя, раз ты видел только красные глаза, то технически ты всё ещё никогда не видел, как он плачет). Люди почему только не плачут. Может, он до сих пор переживает из-за плохой оценки. А может, у него вообще аллергия на старый пергамент?

И вообще, ты точно уверен, что это были просто школьные эссе? Странный повод для слёз.

Скорпиус

\+ + +

1 августа 1999

Как справил день рождения, Поттер? Моя мама обрадовалась своему чайному сервизу, так что спасибо тебе за него. (С твоей стороны было немного бестактно так прямо заявить, что ты возвращаешь его, несмотря на то, что просьба была от меня, но я тебя прощаю.)

Так как ты отметил праздник? Сделал предложение восходящей звезде квиддича? В прошлом месяце она часто появлялась в «Пророке». Только из Хогвартса – и уже «Надежда Гарпий». Должно быть, ты так горд. Она кажется достаточно героической дамой, тебе как раз подходит.

Как бы ты ни отпраздновал, я уверен, мой день рождения с этим не сравнится.

Так скажи, тебе нравится твоя идеальная жизнь?

Драко Малфой

 

1 августа 1999

Должен сказать, Поттер, я поражён твоей искренностью. Отнесу её на счёт похмелья, которым, вне всякого сомнения, ты всё ещё страдаешь. (Знаешь, для таких случаев есть зелья. Слагхорн разочаровался бы в тебе.)

Поправь, если я ошибусь, так как не уверен, что правильно расшифровал твои почти нечитаемые каракули. «Надежда Гарпий» с тобой порвала – скажи, это из-за отношений на расстоянии или известность ударила ей в голову? – и, пытаясь тебя утешить, её братья спаивали тебя весь твой день рождения. А потом провели импровизированные соревнования по армрестлингу. Из-за которых каким-то образом – я правильно прочитал? – в твоём доме начался пожар. И теперь у тебя похмелье, разгромленная кухня и вывихнутое плечо. (И нет девушки, могу добавить.)

Мне хватит смирения, чтобы признать свои ошибки. Как ни крути, это и впрямь не тянет на лучший день рождения в жизни. Но одного дня недостаточно, чтобы я согласился, что у тебя вовсе не волшебная жизнь.

Гораздо больше меня заинтересовал твой выбор развлечений для вечеринки. Армрестлинг? Тебе что, пять лет? Любят же гриффиндорцы грубую силу. Сила бывает разной, знаешь ли. Сила магии, сила ума…

Однако, вот что я скажу. Если мне приспичит, уверяю, я тебя и перепить смогу, и победить в армрестлинге.

Драко Малфой

 

3 августа 1999

Вчера ничего не было.

\+ + +

16 июля 2022

Не поверишь, сколько заклинаний на этой коробке.

Бумаги выглядят как старые школьные сочинения, и сначала не поддались Разоблачающему. Но я нашёл подходящее. Как только я его попробовал, все они стали чистыми.

Ты прав, что бы это ни было, но точно не школьные записи. Не понимаю, что такого секретного он может прятать. У него была эта коробка ещё до женитьбы на маме. Что может быть настолько важным, чтобы скрывать это после стольких лет?

Можно было бы взломать заклинания, но, боюсь, если буду слишком долго держать бумаги у себя, папа меня поймает. Меня чуть не застукали прошлой ночью – он проснулся, и я едва успел снова наложить заклинания и спрятать всё до того, как он вошёл. А когда его нет, я не могу ничего делать, потому что когда он не дома – он в Министерстве, и если отлеживающие чары покажут магию здесь, пока он там… я не могу так рисковать. Я напишу Джеймсу, посмотрим, предложит ли он что-нибудь. И будет вообще классно, если Тедди подскажет ему парочку заклинаний. На аврорских курсах он наверняка выучил целый воз всяких полезных штук. К тому же, именно они поняли, как работает карта, которую Джеймс нашёл у папы в столе. Они точно что-нибудь придумают.

А, забыл сказать – в этой коробке не только пергамент. Под ним лежала палочка и два снитча – один золотой со сломанными крыльями, а другой серебряный, и слишком прекрасный, чтобы с ним играть. Он украшен драгоценными камнями. Ты когда-нибудь о таких слышал?

Ал

P.S. Ты прав, я видел только покрасневшие глаза, а не слёзы. Насколько я могу судить, он не позволяет себе лить слёзы как девчонка.

\+ + +

27 августа 1999

Естественно, утром я ушёл. Останься я ещё ненадолго, и мои родители заметили бы, что прошлой ночью меня не было дома. И что бы ты там себе ни думал, я не просиживаю задницу в поместье целыми днями.

Поттер, тебе следует кое-что уяснить. Если мы собираемся продолжить это – чем бы оно ни было, – никто не должен узнать. Никто. Я зачаровал это письмо так, что оно видно только тебе. Надеюсь, ты сделаешь то же самое, когда будешь писать мне. Если не знаешь как – узнай.

Сейчас дела идут лучше, чем год назад, но положение моей семьи всё ещё шаткое. Я знаю, тебе нет дела до доброго имени Малфоев, но в глазах моих родителей я – это всё, что от него осталось. У меня есть обязательства, долг.

Слушай, если хочешь, в следующий раз я разбужу тебя перед тем, как уйти.

Д.М.

\+ + +

18 июля 2022

Ал,

Я предложил бы несколько заклинаний, но лучше подожду и посмотрю, что придумают Тедди с Джеймсом. Спешить некуда. Раз твой отец хранил эту коробку и её содержимое два десятилетия, то она никуда не денется, пока ты не дашь ему повода её перепрятать.

Запасные палочки, хранящиеся в комодах, или шкафах, или – как в нашем случае – в деревянных коробках, приводят меня в восторг, потому что всегда любопытно, умер ли её владелец? Или он её потерял? А если нет, то почему он её отдал? Расстаться с палочкой так же сложно, как с рукой или ногой, не так ли?

Что касается драгоценных снитчей – да, я видел такой однажды. Летом после второго курса отец взял меня с собой в Париж, и я увидел там такой снитч. А когда показал его отцу, тот весь застыл и сказал, что это пустая трата денег.

Но, возможно, он просто был не в настроении в тот день. Обычно он такие вещи любит.

Скорпиус

P.S. Не заморачивайся насчёт своего отца. Даже герой может расчувствоваться. Кроме того, я припоминаю, не более полугода назад ещё кое у кого глаза были на мокром месте, когда с ним порвала равенкловская подружка. Так что не тебе судить.

 

\+ + +

24 декабря 1999

Хорошо ли тебе отдыхается в логове веснушек и рыжих волос?

Вечеринка моей матери проходит отлично, хотя у меня ужасная соседка по столу. Как ни странно, я тоскую по прошлому обеду и Астории Гринграсс. Она вполне пристойный собеседник и – что делает её ещё более привлекательной – в состоянии держать руки при себе. От этой же – ни минуты покоя. Всеми силами пытаюсь держаться подальше от омелы.

Надеюсь, ты закончил страдать по поводу совместных праздников. Я всё ещё не понимаю, чем тебя не устраивает встреча на следующий день после них. Неужели ты помнишь конкретное число, когда я опрокинул тебя на спину и засунул тебе в рот язык? Если да, то я, очевидно, трахал тебя из рук вон плохо.

Возможно, мы сможем ещё немного попрактиковаться. Вопреки всем доводам разума, я сказал матери, что очень хочу провести ночь вне дома, и в канун Нового года меня не будет в меноре. Надеюсь, ты представляешь, какая сладкая жизнь ждёт меня весь следующий месяц.

Я достаточно избегал своего жребия и должен вернуться в цепкие объятия своей спутницы.

Д.

P.S.

Знаю, я сказал, что не собираюсь дарить тебе подарки, но за все полтора года я так и не сумел заставить её хорошо работать в моих руках. И не говори, что тебе не нравится напоминание, что ты – хозяин моей палочки. Знаю, что нравится.

Возьми её, Поттер. Она твоя.

\+ + +

23 июля 2022

Наконец-то получил заклинания от Джеймса и Тедди.

Надо бы написать что-нибудь, что тебя подготовит, но, к сожалению, ничего не могу придумать. Уверен, позже, когда шок пройдёт, мне будет что сказать.

Я сделал тебе копии с помощью чар, которым нас Роза научила. Ну и задачка – скопировать реальное содержание, а не поддельные школьные записи, но я не в настроении сейчас в это углубляться.

Есть ещё несколько писем, которые я не отправил и желал бы никогда не видеть. Могу только представить, как бы они тебя ранили, учитывая, что это твой папа их написал.

Ал

\+ + +

18 февраля 2000

Каким местом ты только думал, Гарри, подставляясь под проклятие? Как можно быть таким тупым, чтобы отправиться в рейд под прикрытием двух недоучек?

Наверное, не глупее меня, появившегося в самой стае Уизлей. Они проглотили моё объяснение, что целитель-стажёр назвал мне неправильный номер палаты? Грейнджер смотрела с подозрением.

Я буду там в одиннадцать. Постарайся, чтобы к этому времени Уизли уже убрались.

Обещаю, ты сам не обрадуешься, если кто-нибудь из них войдёт.

Драко

\+ + +

23 июля 2022

Ал,

Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты уверен, что письма – не розыгрыш? Говоришь, это Джеймс дал тебе заклинание?

Скорпиус

\+ + +

7 мая 2000

Ты прав, Гарри, я бы отменно повеселился на матче. Я понял это сегодня утром, когда увидел «Пророк».

Заголовок оставляет желать лучшего: «Самая горячая из Холихэдских Гарпий и Гарри разожгли старое пламя?» Но выражение её лица, когда она вложила тебе в руку снитч… Как говорится, картина, которая стоит тысячи слов.

Ты правда хотел, чтобы я это увидел?

\+ + +

24 июля 2022

Это не шутка, я спросил Джеймса. Он переживает даже больше, чем я. Пришлось взять с него обещание, что он не станет сразу же ссориться с папой. Джеймс в бешенстве.

Не знаю, что и думать. Я тоже зол, но потом вспоминаю папины покрасневшие глаза той ночью, и мне становится плохо от того, что я на него злюсь. Потом вспоминаю, как думал, что он плачет из-за мамы, и снова злюсь. А потом вспоминаю, что он плакал из-за твоего папы, и размышлять об этом становится слишком странно.

Ты знал, что твой отец – гей?

Сегодня я перечитал письма. Все, которые скопировал.

Не хочу никого оскорбить, но твой папа часто вёл себя как ублюдок, да?

Как думаешь, он сохранил письма?

Я вообще-то не горю желанием узнать больше, но мне необходимо прочитать то, которое мой папа написал в 2017 году. Если ты сможешь его найти.

Ал

P.S. Я забыл отчитать тебя сразу, но оставь в покое моих бывших. И я не плакал. Ты мерзавец.

\+ + +

1 августа 2000

Понравилась вчерашняя вечеринка? Ещё больше тебе понравится сегодняшняя ночь.

Между тем, посылаю тебе небольшой знак своей привязанности.

Сложно придумать подарок для человека, у которого всё есть. Но мне пришло в голову, что в прошлом мае я поступил немного неразумно, сломав тот твой снитч.

Прилагаю к письму замену. У меня, может быть, есть ещё один подарок, но его я вручу лично.

Увидимся вечером.

Драко

\+ + +

25 июля 2022

Ал,

И почему меня не удивляет реакция Джеймса? Он такой гриффиндорец. Какой смысл ссориться с отцом?

Я никогда не задумывался, нравятся ли моему отцу мужчины, но, узнав об этом сейчас, не так уж сильно удивлён. В смысле, ладно, вся эта фигня с твоим отцом немного шокирует. Но, стоило немного поразмыслить, и мне вроде как стало понятнее остальное. Папа всегда говорил, как важно уважать дедушку с бабушкой, но что я никогда не должен прислушиваться к их взглядам на такие вещи. И с момента развода он не проявлял интереса к женщинам. Хотя, вообще-то, он ни к кому не проявлял интереса.

Насчёт того, что мой отец был ублюдком – да. Но если бы не был, то и меня бы тут не было, в первую очередь. Так что я не возражаю.

Но ты прав, нам нужно больше сведений.

Если мой отец и сохранил какие-то письма, сомневаюсь, что найду их самостоятельно. Они вполне могут храниться в его комнате или кабинете. Но знаешь, что я сделал? Бросил заклинание, которое мы использовали, чтобы узнать, где Хьюго Уизли прячет свои журналы, помнишь? Оно сообщит мне, если до чего-то в тех комнатах дотронутся после того, как я их заколдовал. Потом я рассказал отцу про развод твоих родителей. И здесь ты должен преклониться перед моим гением.

Он был в замешательстве, когда я упомянул твоего отца, – наверно, считал, что уже давно меня от этого отучил, – и побледнел, когда услышал про развод. Если он хранит письма, странно будет, не перечитай он их сегодня вечером.

Скорпиус.

P.S. Как скажешь, Ал.

\+ + +

15 декабря 2000

Пошёл ты вместе со своими ультиматумами, Поттер.

Есть тысяча причин, по которым я никогда не смогу проводить Рождество с Уизли, и ты все их знаешь.

Я весь год увиливал от попыток матери свести меня с подходящей девушкой. Я снова и снова лгал родителям. Но тебе всегда недостаточно того, что я для тебя делаю.

Хотя в одном ты прав.

Ничего не получилось.

Неважно, что я чувствую, у меня есть обязательства. Я сильнее этого. Я больше не буду тебе писать.

\+ + +

25 июля 2022

Если б не мой папа, меня не было бы здесь. Так что, я тоже не особо возражаю.

У нас с ним вчера был большой скандал. Он спросил, что бы я чувствовал, если б он… И замолчал. Хоть я и знал, о чём он собирался спросить. Он читал эти письма, когда думал, что я не вижу. И, конечно, не подозревал, что мне известно, от кого они, прятал их каждый раз, когда я заходил в комнату, но… Как бы то ни было, я очень рассердился.

Я сказал, что передумал и не хочу в Рим, что хочу остаться с мамой до конца лета. Он так расстроился, как когда Джеймс не пришёл на квиддич, только хуже, потому что тогда он знал, что Джеймс не придёт. И он ответил, что нельзя вот так, в последнюю минуту, менять планы.

Он молчал весь вечер. Когда я зашёл к нему в кабинет, он не читал письма, как в предыдущие ночи. Просто сидел, уставившись в стену.

Я не хочу ранить его. Я не знаю, чего хочу.

Это его гейство, или би, или кто он там, оно меня потрясло. Главным образом потому, что не далее как в прошлом месяце он был женат на моей маме. А может, оно вполне логично. Один раз Джеймс обозвал кого-то педиком при родителях, и папа ясно дал понять, что в любви между мужчинами нет ничего позорного. Папа выговаривал Джеймсу… ну, несколько минут, это для него много. Эта тема его явно волнует, обычно-то он оставляет вопросы нашего воспитания маме.

Я тут подумал: письмо, что ты ищешь, могло быть написано в том же году.

Когда найдёшь, дай мне знать.

Ал

\+ + +

14 сентября 2017

Всегда думал, что, если и напишу тебе снова, то в твой день рождения. Или, ещё вероятнее, на следующий день после него. Но в этом году твой день рождения уже был. Я думал, что мне хватит сил потерпеть ещё один год. Потому что не представлял, каково будет увидеть тебя снова, там, на платформе.

Последние семнадцать лет у нас прекрасно получалось не смотреть друг на друга, да? Но в этот раз я не мог не смотреть.

На тебя и твою прекрасную маленькую семью. Она и правда так безупречна, как выглядит? Моя – нет, но об этом ты знаешь, не так ли?

Однако даже если мы и сделали выбор по глупости, не скажу, что это был плохой выбор, Гарри. Чтобы вспомнить об этом, мне всего-то и нужно подумать о сыне. Он – единственное хорошее, что есть у меня в жизни. И мне остаётся лишь оградить его от тех ошибок, которые совершил я сам. (чтобы скорпиус не отвечал за мои ошибки?)

Но много ли осталось таких ошибок? Будет ли ему слишком больно, если… Вот какими я мучаюсь мыслями.

Сегодня вечером я получил сову от Скорпиуса. Ты знаешь, что они с твоим сыном подружились? Это больно по многим причинам, не могу описать насколько больно, даже себе. Он никогда не узнает, как ранит меня его невинное письмо.

Сейчас, пока он в Хогвартсе, дом такой пустой и безмолвный. Астория почти не появляется. Ничто так не заставляет задуматься, как пустой дом. Возникают всякие тягостные мысли, которых ты избегал.

Знаешь, я, как ни странно, не думал, что ты позволишь мне довести всё до конца. Я долго не мог признаться самому себе, но это правда. Я надеялся, что ты прилетишь, сделаешь что-то драматичное, что-то героическое. Безвозвратно откроешь всем нашу любовь, примешь решение вместо меня. Снова спасёшь меня. От самого себя, от обязательств, от страхов.

Но ты не пришёл, а несколько недель спустя, за завтраком, я прочитал в «Пророке» объявление о твоей помолвке. Я точно помню, что это был завтрак, потому что через несколько минут меня стошнило. Знаю, с моей стороны было глупо так реагировать, учитывая, что моя помолвка состоялась ещё раньше. Но как бы я ни притворялся, я не слишком-то благоразумен, не правда ли?

Скажи, Гарри, теперь ты ненавидишь меня? Что скрывалось за тем кивком на платформе? Потому что я не понимаю.

Я скучаю по тебе.

Помнишь наш первый раз? Не могу забыть его. Ночью лежу в постели и всё ещё чувствую тебя, твои руки на своей груди, на лице, на губах.

Я бросил бы её, Гарри. Если бы ты попросил, я ушёл бы от неё прямо сегодня.

\+ + +

25 июля 2022

Ал,

Ты забыл преклониться перед моим гением.

Отец ушёл спать. В его кабинете ничего нет. Завтра проверю спальню и скажу, если что-нибудь найду.

Я перечитал послание, которое он написал сразу после нашего отъезда в школу. То место, где говорится о пустом доме и времени для раздумий.

Может быть, то же самое было с твоими родителями, когда Лили пошла Хогвартс?

Скорпиус

 

26 июля 2022

Я об этом не думал. То есть, да, возможно, так и было. Но после чтения о руках моего папы на груди твоего меня отвлекло желание выколоть себе глаза. На самом деле, окажи мне услугу и больше никогда не говори об этом.

И всё же мне необходимо прочесть то письмо, которое ищешь ты. Ещё не нашёл?

\+ + +

25 ноября 2017

Не очень-то красиво об этом спрашивать, Гарри, учитывая, что ответ ничего не изменит. Но нет, конечно, нет. И нет. Не в том смысле, который ты, я знаю, в это вкладываешь.

Итак, ты обязан быть сильным ради своей семьи. Что ж, раз ты не можешь принадлежать мне, я найду утешение в иронии.

Не волнуйся, Гарри. Я не сомневаюсь, что бы ты ни выбрал, у тебя получится. Ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю.

\+ + +

26 июля 2022

Так, Ал, я его нашёл. Он тоже хранил письмо в деревянной коробке, хотя, думаю, больше из практических соображений, чем из сентиментальности. Здесь есть и другие письма, или их остатки, подпаленные и плохо читаемые. Наверное, однажды он хотел сжечь их, а потом передумал.

Но не волнуйся, должно быть, это произошло ещё раньше, потому что с письмом, которое ты хочешь прочесть, всё в порядке. Оно истёрлось на сгибах, но, похоже, отец заботливо его хранил.

Не знаю, найдёшь ли ты в нём ответы, которые ищешь, но у меня появился новый вопрос. Мои родители развелись меньше, чем через месяц после этого письма.

Неужели он бросил её ради твоего отца, даже зная, что они никогда не будут вместе? Я не понимаю.

Скорпиус

\+ + +

21 ноября 2017

Я два месяца хранил твоё письмо, злился, что ты сказал всё это, сказал сейчас, с опозданием на столько лет. Я был слишком взбешён, чтобы придумать ответ, а мой гнев – последнее, о чём я хотел бы написать.

Ты смотришь на сына и уверен, что он – не ошибка. Конечно, рождение моих детей тоже не было ошибкой.

Но мне сложно смотреть на жену и не чувствовать, что где-то я промахнулся, когда обещал ей то, что никогда не смогу дать, потому что этого уже нет. Потому что семнадцать лет назад я отдал это тебе.

Я люблю свою жену. Правда. Но я ни к кому не чувствовал того же, что к тебе. До сих пор чувствую.

Нет, я не ненавижу тебя, хоть и должен, ты, ублюдок. И, конечно, я до сих пор помню наш первый раз… какой бы из них ты не имел в виду. Может, наш первый пьяный поцелуй, мы тогда ещё крепко сжимали руки, пока, наконец, не разомкнули их, и я смог схватить тебя за задницу, а ты – зарыться пальцами мне в волосы. Или тот первый раз, когда мы оба знали, что делаем, трезвые и напуганные? Я до сих пор помню, как у тебя дрожали руки, когда ты прикасался ко мне.

Дрожали ли они так же, когда ты ласкал свою жену? Ты любишь её, Драко?

Семнадцать лет назад я сказал, что люблю тебя. Ты ясно дал понять, что это ничего не меняет.

Я люблю тебя до сих пор.

Но мои чувства не имеют значения. Я обязан быть сильным ради своей семьи.

Прошу тебя, Драко. Ты никогда не делал, как я прошу. Не тогда, когда это было важно. Выполни мою просьбу теперь.

Не спрашивай меня снова.

\+ + +

27 июля 2022

Может, твой отец устал жить во лжи. Или по-слизерински надеялся, что после такого поступка мой папа передумает. Понятия не имею. Ты знаешь его лучше, чем я.

На первом курсе во время Рождественских каникул я рассказал папе про развод твоих родителей, и его реакция, помнится, показалась мне странной. Он спал с лица и выглядел… ну, напуганным и взбешённым одновременно. Он сказал, чтобы я больше никогда не упоминал имени твоего отца. Я думал, это потому, что папа сильно его ненавидит. Позже он извинился, но, знаешь, он никогда и на фут не подошёл бы к комнате, в которой находится твой отец.

Я всегда думал, что папа боится не сдержаться и ударить его. Но, должно быть, он боялся сделать кое-что другое.

Если он и вправду чувствовал всё это, то как смог остаться в стороне, когда узнал, что твой отец развёлся и просто ждёт его?

Как он может сейчас сидеть здесь и ничего не делать?

Должно быть, он поступал так ради нас. Это единственное объяснение.

Мне нужно поговорить с Лили и Джеймсом перед воскресной вечеринкой в честь папиного дня рождения. Им нужно обо всём узнать. Нужно, чтобы они поняли.

Ал

\+ + +

28 июля 2022

Не удивлюсь, если Лили не сможет устоять перед всеми этими романтическими муками. Но удачи с Джеймсом. Он крепкий орешек.

Скорпиус

 

31 июля 2022

Лили была просто поражена. Джеймс до сих пор злится. Лили сказала, что не знает, сможет ли в воскресенье смотреть на папу. Джеймс заявил, что точно не придёт.

Тем не менее, оба явились.

И знаешь, что странно? Мы всё ещё чувствуем себя семьёй. Вообще-то, даже сильнее, чем всегда. Лили не болтает всё время по камину. Джеймс обращает внимание, что говорят остальные. Мама и папа выглядят счастливее. Легко можно решить, как я раньше, что, если они так хорошо ладят, то должны быть вместе, но это было бы отрицанием очевидного: они счастливее, когда не живут друг с другом. Я рассказал Лили и Джеймсу то, что ты написал тогда про развод. Может, нашей семье это тоже подойдёт.

Мне нужно решить, что я хочу сказать папе. Вечером он снова читал письма.

Ал

 

1 августа 2022

Ал, должно быть, мой отец решил перечитать то письмо, – полагаю, следующий день после дня рождения твоего отца у них вроде как годовщина, – и я не знаю как, но он понял, что фрагменты писем лежат не по порядку. Он на меня разозлился, я в жизни не видел его таким рассерженным. Никогда. Но когда я рассказал, что у твоего отца тоже есть его письма, он сразу застыл. А потом ушёл. Думаю, он может отправиться к вам, так что постарайся уйти с дороги.

Скорпиус

 

1 августа 2022

Слишком поздно! Я услышал шум в гостиной и пошёл проверить, всё ли в порядке с папой. Они стояли возле камина и целовались! Хотя сначала они наверняка яростно подрались – снесли две полки. Наверно, их драку я и услышал. Или её, или стоны твоего отца. Он издавал совершенно нелепые звуки. И, боже, мой папа определённо только что кричал. Если не… Может, твой папа просто кричал на него или вроде того? Такое вполне может быть, знаешь ли.

Но это даже не самое плохое. Мантия моего отца была наполовину снята, – слава богу, он носит маггловскую одежду, – а твой отец одной рукой вцепился ему в волосы, а другую… Я не хочу об этом думать.

А ведь я уже почти сказал ему, что поддержу во всём, но теперь. Бр-р-р…

 

1 августа 2022

Ты сможешь, Ал. Держись!

 

fin


End file.
